memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
DIS Season 2 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DIS Season 2. A * Byron Abalos as Trainee #1 * Sean Connolly Affleck as Evan Connolly * George Alevizos as ''Discovery'' crewman (uncredited) * Rachael Ancheril as Nhan * Jason Anthony as Control Computer * Arista Arhin as Young Michael Burnham * Michael Ayres as Transporter Technician B * Majel Barrett as "Number One" (archive footage) * Avaah Blackwell as a bridge crewman (uncredited) * Javier Botet as the "Old Creature" * Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell * Rob Brownstien as The Keeper C * Hélène Cardona as French Engineer (voice, uncredited) http://helenecardona.com/acting * Hannah Cheesman as Airiam 2.5 * Pay Chen as Starfleet Psychiatrist * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * Ian James Corlett as Section 31 computer * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Olivia Croft as Trainee #2 * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber D * Zarrin Darnell-Martin as Nurse * Raven Dauda as Tracy Pollard * Noah Davis as Lieutenant (2053) * Jon De Leon as Section 31 Engineer * Ante Dekovic as Kroad (uncredited) * Nicole Dickinson as ** Talosian #3 (uncredited) ** Klingon guard monk #2 (uncredited) ** Colt * Alisen Down as ** Starfleet Psychiatrist *** Starfleet Psychiatrist (holographic duplicate) * Peter Duryea as José Tyler (archive footage) F * James Frain as Sarek G * Melissa George as Vina * Riley Gilchrist as an Andorian Admiral * Kenric Green as Mike Burnham * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Kira Groulx as * Yadira Guevara-Prip as Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po H * Glenn Hetrick as * John Hoyt as Phil Boyce (archive footage) * Liam Hughes as Young Spock * Jeffrey Hunter as Christopher Pike (archive footage) * Tyler Hynes as Stephen J * Robert C. Johnson as (archive voice) * Doug Jones as ** Saru *** Saru (holographic duplicate) * Harry Judge as Tellarite Admiral K * Mia Kirshner as Amanda Grayson * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Gen Rhys L * Shazad Latif as * Jon Lormer as Theodore Haskins (archive footage) M * James MacKinnon as ''Discovery'' medical technician (uncredited) * Edward Madden as (aka "Geologist"; archive footage) * Thom Marriott as Council Member * Pamela Mars as ''Discovery'' Bridge Crew (uncredited) * Sonequa Martin-Green as ** Michael Burnham *** Michael Burnham (Talosian illusion) *** Michael Burnham (holographic duplicate) * Sheila McCarthy as Amesha * Kenneth Mitchell as ** Kol-Sha ** Tenavik * Sara Mitich as Nilsson * Ali Momen as Kamran Gant (possessed by Control) * Andrew Moodie as Jacob * Anson Mount as ** Christopher Pike *** Christopher Pike (holographic duplicate) N * Tara Nicodemo as Patar * Leonard Nimoy as Spock (archive footage) * Tig Notaro as Jett Reno O * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Susan Oliver as Vina (archive footage) P * Ethan Peck as ** Spock *** Spock (Talosian illusion) * Dee Pelletier as a Talosian * Mark Pellington as Ba'ul (voiceover) Q * Claire Qute as Teen May Hologram R * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Adam Roarke as Garison (archive footage) * Rebecca Romijn as Una * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as R.A. Bryce * Damon Runyan as Ujilli S * Serena Sande as the 2nd Talosian (archive footage) * Georgia Schmidt as the 1st Talosian (archive footage) * Samora Smallwood as Amin * Sonja Sohn as Gabrielle Burnham * Xavier Sotelo as Diego Vela * Hannah Spear as Siranna T * Hanneke Talbot as Mann * Kyana Teresa as Doctor * David Benjamin Tomlinson as ** Linus ** Kelpien Villager #1 U * Unknown actors as ** Grek ( ) ** ''Discovery'' transporter chief ("Brother") ** Andre Haynes ( ) ** Albert Kim ("Point of Light") ** Tenavik (infant; "Point of Light") ** ''Enterprise'' bridge guard #1 ( ; archive footage) ** ''Enterprise'' bridge guard #2 ("If Memory Serves"; archive footage) ** Human admiral ("If Memory Serves") ** [[Discovery science 001|Three other members of "Discovery alien" species]] ( ) ** ''Discovery'' Tellarite crewmember ( ) ** ''Discovery'' medical officer ("Through the Valley of Shadows") ** ''Enterprise'' sciences officers 2 ( ) ** ''Enterprise'' sciences officers 3 ( ) * Unknown stunt performer as ** ''Discovery'' bridge officer ( ) V * Chai Valladares as Nicola * Alan van Sprang as ** Leland *** Leland (holographic duplicate) W * Bahia Watson as * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly * Meg Wyllie as the Keeper (archive footage) Y * Michelle Yeoh as ** (mirror) ** Philippa Georgiou (archive footage) Category:Production lists DIS Season 2 Season 2